Kid X Maka--Soul Eater One-Shot
by Swagger Than You
Summary: I ship these two sooo much! 3 And so I decided that writing about them would be just as cute. Hmm...but will these be like the ordinary one-shot where they accept one another's feelings? Well, get reading and I'm sure you'll find out in no time! Please point out ANY mistakes you see! That would be greatly appreciated, thank youuu! 333


Kid sat on his bed, thinking hard to himself. How was he going to tell her? How would he be able to confess? He wanted to tell her his feelings...but how? He had to come up with something for telling her after school. "Perhaps I should just straight out tell her..? No..." Kid muttered. "Thats too plain and ordinary, she might think I'm boring! What if I... What if I..." "Kid, its time to go to the academy! We're almost running late, lets go." Kid heard Liz's voice. He was disappointed. "Can we just skip school today?" he called to her. "I've got important business to take care of and school's going to interrupt it.." "Oh, come on, Kid," Liz sighed. "We let you stay home yesterday, your fine today. We can't just drop out of school like that, its your fathers academy too, he'll find out easily that we're purposely skipping school." Kid thought to himself. "Fine, I'll go," he decided. "If thats what you want."

Kid paced his room. Okay, okay, tommorrow afterschool...was that enough time to think up of how to say it? He had to think of something smart, he **-** "Kid!" Kid was cut short of his thoughts by Liz, who walked into the room impatiently. She looked both annoyed and surprised. "...Huh." She glanced around the room. "Kid, something's deeply, _deeply_ troubling you..." Kid looked away. "N-nothing's _bothering_ me, are you crazy...?" he mumbled. Liz looked more surprised than Kid had ever seen anyone surprised. "Umm, Kid...theres defienetley something very, very wrong. Your room is a..." _Wait..._ Kid thought, _what's she talking about..._ He faltered as he saw his room, no longer blinded. All of his paintings were hung crookedly, his toilet paper wasnt folded, his clothes were all over the floor and nothing was where it was supposed to be. "I-" Kid began. His room was a horror! This couldn't be true! No, no no no! How hard had he been thinking? He forgot about the beauty of perfection and symmetry! "No!" he cried. "This can't be! I'm such a worthless piece of trash!" Liz sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes you are kind of a piece of trash, Kid..." Yeah. They had a lot of cleaning and work to do before Kid literally threw himself into the trash.

Kid held his breath as Maka headed over towards him. She was smiling! Her eyes were beautiful as the flowing grass...the sun was sparkling... "Yes, Kid?" Maka asked. "What's up?" Kid held his breath. This was it! Maka was going to know now! As he grasped the courage to speak... "Maka, I really li-" Suddenly, as the shy boy spoke, he noticed something from behind Maka. He seriously couldn't believe what he saw. The horror... the horror... It was all over now. Kid's life was probably ruined. " _That tree!_ " he shrieked. "Its so gross, look at it Maka! Eww! Gross, no no no NO! Its not symmetrical! That branch is hanging out of it there on that side and not the other! And I-" Kid cut himself off. Maka spoke for him. "Soul! What are you doing?" she cried. "Are you seriously listening?" Soul was in the tree... "It was Black Star's idea!" Soul insisted. "Not mine." "Hey!" Black Star snapped. "You didnt have to listen! Ugh, you ruined everything, you unsymmetrical brats!" Kid howled. "I wish Liz and Patty were here! You'd totally get a beating, you annoying brats!" This was only too embarrasing! Why did it have to be now? This was just terrible. Kid's moment to tell Maka, and they messed up because of a tree? How dare they! Kid growled to himself. And they messed up Kid's life, and his future. Why? Was he not destined to be with Maka? Was it agaisnt the will of the world? Maybe he wasn't ever meant to be here at all... His heart sank. "I got to go," he said. "But you wanted to tell me something, didn't you, Kid?" Maka murmured. "Its okay, just tell me!" But Kid shook his head. "No, no, its nothing. I...I think I can deal with this myself, I have my answer now." "But your answer to what?" Kid hesitated. He was about to tell her, then he glanced at the ugly, crooked tree. No. This was not the time...not yet. "Its nothing, bye." And with that he turned and ran back. "No, wait!" Maka called. "Tell me, please! Ohh, Soul, Black Star! Your such idiots! You ruined it!" Kid kept running. No! It wasn't fair...why couldn't he tell Maka his feelings without being inturrepted like this?

Kid was laying in his bed. He wasn't even going to eat tonight. He just wanted to sleep forever...sleep away all of his problems. But why, _why_ couldn't he just confess? Now he could never tell Maka how much he loved her. Now his life was all over. Now everything was almost (and he thought _almost!_ ) as bad as if nothing in the world was symmetrical. Okay, maybe not, but still... "Kid..." Liz came into the room and sat down on Kid's bed. Her eyes were troubled. "Something's up, anyone could tell. I say anyone." She tilted her head curiously. "What's on your mind?" Kid opened his mouth to protest, but then thought otherwise. Maybe Liz could comfort him... "I want to tell Maka I love her but I don't know how to tell her I mean like I tried to tell her afterschool today then there was this really ugly tree and then-" "Woah, slow down!" Liz said. "Come on, tell me. But tell me slowly so I understand the situation." Kid took a deep breath. Liz was right. "Afterschool today, I tried to tell Maka I loved her...and then there was an ugly tree. Black Star and Soul had been spying on us, so I...I ran away..?" Liz nodded. "Ohh, I see. I understand now. You want to just tell Maka your feelings for her." Liz's eyes lit up. "I knew there was something between you two! I always saw it, how you protect her, you seem to have a deep connection with her. You'd be wonderful together!" Was there a hint of regret or hurt in her eyes? Before Kid could confirm it, it dissapeared and she closed her eyes and she folded her arms proudly. "Just try telling her again, simple." "Oh." (Kid clearly didn't think of that.)

Kid slowly walked into the open space. Maka blinked at him, smiling. Kid tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat. Maka wasn't wearing the usual-no, she was quite fancy today! A pretty long black dress... just that made Kid's blush. Kid regretted wearing his normal outfit suddenly. "And you wanted to tell me...?" Maka asked. "Black Star and Soul are occupied, so yeah." Kid wanted to gasp when he saw her blush at the mention of Soul's name. Was..was there something already going one between those two? Now he would never get the love of his life...if she already loved Soul... Kid could already feel the tears welling up. No, he was too late. He was a man! He couldn't cry. Maybe this had happened to his father before, too...and it had happened to Maka's retarded father, so maybe Kid could handle it too. "Umm, Kid? Stop hesitating!" Maka looked confused. Kid hung his head. "Nothing. I-I have nothing to tell you." He said it so flat and emotionless. Maka was clearly worried for him. "Yes, you do, Kid. Don't hide it from me..." She stepped forwards. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around Kid. "But if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you to." Kid breathed in utter shock. She hugged him! Kid had to embrace this moment, because it might never come again. So Kid wrapped his arms around Maka. The girl he loved... And was never going to be with. If she truly loved Soul. "Hey, Maka!-..." Soul's call faltered. Kid quickly threw himself off of Maka to see Soul coming. "H-hey, what do you want?" Kid grunted. He couldn't help but be cold towards him. Soul tilted his head. "What were you and Maka doing?" Kid's heart skipped a beat. "N-nothing!" he blurted. "Why would you think so?! Heck, no way!" But Kid knew he was sweating. He turned and stormed off once again.

"Kiiiiiid!" Patty squealed as Kid walked inside. "How'd your date go?" Kid hesitated for a heartbeat. "I-it wasn't a date!" he snapped. "I just wanted to say hi to Maka, thats all. Leave me alone." Liz smiled. "Come on, we both know. Did she say yes..?" "Ohhh...! Or did she coldly turn you down? How cold and mean was she?!" Patty squeaked. "I wish I were therrrree!" Liz turned to Patty. "Stop it, Patty, if she said no, then Kid's probably going to be quite depressed for a while. Don't make it worse." Patty hung her head. "Okay, fine," she agreed. Kid didn't meet the girls gaze. "She already loves Soul, thats all there is to it. We were just...never meant to be. No matter!" he lied, heading off to his room. "I...must be alone for a while."

Kid lifted his head high while walking out of the school. Maka hadn't been there. It worried him, but of course she had it all under control? As Kid walked the streets, he thought to himself. He wasn't going home yet, not on a beautiful, symmetrical day. As Kid walked down the streets, he passed his own house just to grab Liz and Patty. They might come of some use. And he wanted to check for danger. As he walked down the street, an old, creaky house caught his attention. He heard a girl's voice screaming from the inside. "Soul!" it called. "We have to-" "Maka!" Soul cried. Kid turned straight to the house. If it was Maka, he was going to protect her, even if it costed him his life. "Liz! Patty!" "Yup!" Liz and Patty transformed into guns, and Kid grabbed them. He burst open the two doors. A witch was in there...with a black hoodie, and long purple hair that waved out of the hood. Her legs were crossed as she sat on her throne. "How dare come another academy student?" she growled with pleasure. "That'll just make for a better meal. Dogs!" Dogs spilled out of a hole under the throne. They barked furiously and their eyes were dark as the purple night sky. Slobber hung from their sharp, pointed fangs. Their faces were all smushy and squishy and they were bulldogs with squishy faces. "Watch out!" Liz warned. "Don't you dare touch Maka!" Kid howled as he shot the guns at the slobbery dogs. "Or else you'll wish you were never born." The witch only laughed, then spoke, "Do you think I'd give up so easily? I've nearly killed one, I could kill another..." Maka gasped. "No, Kid, its way too dangerous! Get out of here while you still can!" But Kid refused. "No! I would never leave you alone, Maka. Ever!" The witch shook her head, and her hood came loose. "And it looks like the two lovers will die together." She giggled, and Kid heard Maka say, "No! We aren't lovers! Stop thinking stupid things." At these words, Kid's heart cracked, but he turned to her. "No, Maka...I love you, no matter what feelings you have of me, no matter what you might think of me," Kid blurted out suddenly. But now it was out. The truth had been told. Kid turned away and shot at the witch. She flipped out of her seat, and grabbed two of her own guns, and began to fire them. The battle was on! But it didn't last very long. Kid fired fast as he could, as bullets flew towards the purple-haired witch. A bullet crashed into Kid as he tried to dodge it; the world went black, and the last word he heard was, "Kid! No!"

Kid blinked open his eyes. At first, he wondered where he was; then it was all clear to him. He was in the school, being treated by the school nurse. Kid saw Maka leaning over him. "His eyes are open!" she gasped. "He's alive!" Kid saw tears in Maka's bright green gaze. He had been shot...right? "Ohh, yay!" Patty squeaked, bounding over to right in front of the bed. "Hiiii! Are you okay? Are you alive? I got a poking stick!" Patty poked Kid with the stick. "Heeeyyaa! Dead or aliveee?" Liz grabbed Patty's arm. "Yeah, hes alive, dont make him mad though." She glanced at Kid. "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes..." Kid muttered. "I'm fine." It was a lie. He wasnt fine. Maka gazed at him. "Kid, I...I heard you say those words. I-you-" "No," Kid said. "Don't tell me. You love Soul, I'm sure, and that works. You're a good couple." "No, Kid, I mean, I've always felt..." Maka was blushing. Then she breathed, "Kid, for a long time I've felt the same way too...and I've actually always dreamed of being by your side. I-I know I'm weird, but if we don't tell my papa..." Kid blushed back. "Then we can be together. I love you."


End file.
